Solace
by JohnDoggettisaBadass
Summary: Post S.5 E.1 '7A Wf 83429'. Zoey Bartlet has been taken. The President is weak. On a night that seems to only be getting darker, Donna needs to find comfort and light, and she decides to find those in the only man who knows how she feels. AU/ Josh and Donna.


**Post S.5 Episode 1 '7A Wf 83429'**

" **Solace"**

It was cold outside. It was cold inside. It was cold everywhere.

Donna hadn't felt this terrible since Josh was shot at Roselyn, and even then, something had told her he was going to pull through. Now, this was different, nobody was telling her that Zoey would be okay. That The President was going to be okay. That the country would be okay. It was a dark time and she hated every single second of it.

They approached the spot that she had first seen on CNN. The spot where people, average citizens, concerned Americans had left flowers, flags and fair wishes for Zoey Bartlet. For her safe return. It was just a sidewalk outside the White House, but it had been turned into a monument. Donna shed tears at the sight of it. There were people crying, leaving behind prayers and Bibles as they passed. Dimly lit candles adorned the sidewalk and street lights kept shadows cast into the street. She felt Josh lace his arm through hers and she took it, roughly and firmly. She needed his strength right now. In the dark, he had always managed to shine a light.

As they walked down the sidewalk passing by the candles, Bibles and bouquets of flowers, Donna couldn't help but let her mind wander to the dark once again.

What if Zoey died? What would that do to the President? How could he continue? How could anyone continue doing what they did after the death of a child? She had never thought too much about children but now, in the face of overwhelming fate, she thought about all the what ifs. What if she had her own children one day? What could she tell them in dark times like these? Don't worry honey, it'll be okay? Lies…all of them lies.

"Donna, you okay?" Josh asked suddenly breaking the deafening silence that surrounded them. She heard the soft cries of grieving mothers from the line of gatherers scar her ears once more.

"No," she murmured back to him and instinctively gripped his arm tighter. He was her boss yes, but mostly, he was her friend. Maybe her best friend. And in times like these, she needed him more than ever. To be there. To support her in ways she couldn't do by herself.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked again, though this time softer and more sincere.

"No," she said simply, letting the two letter word sink in. No, she didn't want to go back. She wanted to go home.

"Okay," he answered. They stopped walking and he stood in front of her and held her shoulders like she was a small child whose teddy bear had just been mauled by the family Labrador. "I'm going back, Toby and Leo…they'll need me."

"No they don't," she murmured again, not really taking notice of her almost aggressive tone.

"Donna," he said as he looked back into her eyes. "I have to-,"

"Drive me home," she said cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. Work could wait. He wasn't needed right now and he knew it, he just didn't like being away from the President. But she needed him now more than ever, and she didn't want to be alone.

"Okay," he said. "Come on," he took her hand in his and led her back by the lit sidewalk towards the garage where he had parked. "Let's get you home."

 **Twenty-three minutes later**

 **Donna Moss's Apartment**

He parked on the street in front of her building and led her up the staircase to her apartment since the elevators were broken, just another piece of good news in her life. Why was everything so wrong right now? Everything except for him, being here, with her.

She fumbled around in her purse for her apartment key and dropped it on the floor. Josh put a hand on her back and bent down to pick it up before she could. Instead of handing it over to her, he slipped it in the lock on her door himself and lightly pushed her into her apartment. She turned around quickly and saw him standing in the doorway scratching the back of his head. He only did that when he was nervous about something.

"Josh," she said calmly, trying to control her desire, though she knew deep down she didn't want to.

"Yeah?" he asked quickly while avoiding her gaze and shuffling his feet.

"Stay," she requested, even though it was inappropriate. Screw whatever rules the White House had about bosses and their employees being…whatever she was about to be with him. It was a dark time, and in dark times, sometimes you needed to throw everything at the wall and see what sticks. And right now, she wanted to throw him against the wall.

"Uh, Donna I should-,"

"Josh," she said taking the three steps back to where he stood in her doorway. He went absolutely silent and still as she put a hand on his chest. "I need you to stay," she whispered into him.

She heard him gulp and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. She let her lips linger there for a moment longer than she had originally intended, but she wanted this so much more than she could have ever imagined. It was like in that moment, as her lips blessed his skin of his cheek, all the pain she had been engrossed in for the last nine hours slowly began to recede. As she drew away, she felt his hands on her back, pressing her into him, closer than she had ever been before. He then moved his face to where her lips lay in waiting and pressed his lips into hers.

She bit his upper lip in pleasure, but he didn't reel back or show any signs of leaving her mouth. He pushed her further into her small D.C. apartment and with one hand shut the door behind them.

She broke away from the kiss as he took her completely in his arms. She stared past him as she listened to his breathing. It had quickened, she was sure hers had as well. She couldn't resist the temptation to look into his eyes, to see what he was thinking. When she did, he didn't smile or frown, he simply stroked her cheek with the palm of his hand and kissed her again, this time causing her to open her mouth and let him in.

She soon felt his tongue enter her mouth and in return, she forced her own tongue into his. He was so incredibly…good, and she only wanted to give him more. She ran her hands along his body, settling on his chest, where she began to play with the buttons on his dress shirt. Once she had unbuttoned the top one, she felt him moan into her mouth, and once she had undone the second, he pushed her away.

"Donna, we don't have to do this," he said.

"I…I want too," she said stuttering over her words.

He took this as a sign of weakness because his next words insulted her.

"I know it's tough right now," he began, "But Zoey's kidnapping shouldn't be an excuse for us to-,"

"Is that what you think this is to me Josh?" she asked almost violently, her voice now raised. "I am not using the President's daughter's kidnapping as an excuse to sleep with you!" She watched his eyes fall the floor and she took a step towards him, closing the gap of space between them. "And you know what Joshua Lyman, if you…if you keep treating me like a kid with cancer then I don't even...never mind."

She exhaled deeply and waited for his response. He looked slowly back up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want Donna? Tell me, so I can give it to you."

She slipped into his personal space and put her arms around his neck, intertwining her fingers so she couldn't be pushed away this time.

"I want you," she said putting emphasis on the 'you'. "I've always wanted you."

"Okay," Josh whispered back to her as he leaned in and kissed her lips once again. This time it was soft and slow, she let her lips go over every millimeter of his, she wanted to feel every nook and cranny of his lips. It wasn't long before he had his hands on the small of her back. She loved them there, she never wanted his hands to leave that spot, until they did, and she quickly realized she was wrong.

His hands moved from the small of her back down to her waist, then her hips, and then her ass. She moaned into him as his fingers gripped her ass even tighter. She knew he wanted it now, she could feel his growing erection press through his pants and pushing up between her legs. She wanted it more than ever now too.

She broke the soft kiss and whispered into his ear as he began to suck on her neck. "Josh, bedroom, now." Without a single second of hesitation, he picked her up by her ass and she quickly wrapped her legs around his lower torso as he carried her into her bedroom.

It was dark in her bedroom; the only source of light was that from which the moon shone through the blinds on the window. She realized as he laid her down on her bed that she didn't need any lights on right now, she needed him to comfort her in the darkness. If she had him, now, in the dark she knew she didn't have to be afraid anymore. Not with him.

His lips and her neck met again, this time with a newly found furious passion. She let his body fall on top of hers as she held his sides, just above his waist. She loved how he felt, how his body fit so perfectly with hers. She wanted to feel all of him and pulled his body down into hers. As his lips continued to suck on various spots on her neck, she felt herself get wet, almost instantaneously. She had never been kissed like this before, and God, it felt amazing.

"Josh…," she moaned into his ear. He instantly thrusted his groin into hers as if to respond and her jaw dropped in pleasure.

"Ohhh…God, Josh…," she moaned again, followed by two more thrusts. She was beginning to understand how this worked for him. She grabbed the back of his neck and drew him off her neck so she could look him in the eye. They were starry and clouded, she imagined this was what he looked like when he had that 'marijuana stint' in college. He was high…off of this…off of her. That realization made her wetter than she thought was possible, she could literately feel her panties soaking in her own fluids.

"Josh."

"Donna."

As she held the back of his neck in her firm grasp she stared as sexily as she could up at him.

"Josh," she said plainly, "Get your pants off."

Without uttering a word, he practically bounced off her bed and undressed in the middle of her bedroom. She watched him strip to his underwear, and then, after he had given her the dirtiest smirk, watched him strip those off as well. He now stood completely nude, in more than one way.

"Your turn," he said smiling back at her.

Donna stood up in front of him and slowly began to undress. First, her blouse. Second, her pants. Before she could slide her panties off, he grabbed her hands and stopped her. She looked up at him surprisingly, did he not want to see her like she saw him?

"Let me do it," he said sensually.

She did. Then she unclasped her bra, and let that fall to the floor in a pile of her clothes.

She wanted him to admire her, to look at her, to gaze in awe at her, but she also needed him inside of her right now. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back down onto her bed. He landed on top of her once again and she wasted no time in taking his cock in her hands.

"Dooonnnnaaaa," he moaned into her mouth as she leant up to kiss him. She stroked him a few times as his hands landed on her breasts. His fingertips began to fondle her nipples and she felt them instantly harden. He groaned and she hadn't even realized that she held his cock in a death grip.

"You're naughty," he whispered into her ear.

"You love it," she whispered back. She guided his throbbing member down to where her folds lay in waiting. Then she pushed him in and her center exploded with resounding waves of ecstasy. He stayed inside of her for longer than she expected, but just as long as she wanted. When he retreated, she moaned, but when he thrust back into her, she screamed.

"God, Donna you're amazing," Josh moaned as his hips gyrated against hers, colliding with sexual power that she so desperately craved from him.

"You…you are too," she said in between spasms. Her legs were vibrating and Donna was having a hard time holding off her own orgasm as the man she worked with for five years made love to her. She had never had sex like this before, and they had barely started. She couldn't believe she was so close to the edge already. She needed to distract herself from the pounding she was receiving.

She averted her eyes to his chest and brought her hands up from his lower back to begin to rub his pecs. Feeling his soft, muscular chest as he moved against her only furthered her oncoming orgasm.

He thrust into her three more times before she was forced to put her own hand down near her swollen bundle of nerves. As he continued to drive into her folds, she felt an almost existential head rush come on and knew she was going to come, soon.

"Make me come, Josh, please, I'm so…" she tried to say as her words faltered and her orgasm pushed past her inner nerves and reached its climax rushing like a wave over her folds.

"Oh my God, Donna…" he said as he felt her juices flow over his sex, throwing him into a state of immense gratification. Her legs quivered beneath him, gyrating against his own, he left his cock inside of her, not being able to remove it from her pleasure. He felt her fingers dig into his ass cheeks as her climax calmed down after a long minute of near hyperventilating.

He had stopped fucking her, but she wasn't done yet, not until he was too. She wanted to give him exactly the same feeling she had just felt, and she wanted to see the look on his face when she did it.

Making her come was one of the best experiences he had ever had. Her eyes had rolled back in her head as he felt her entire body vibrate beneath her. He didn't know until that moment how badly he needed this as well, how much he needed her.

"Don't stop," she breathed up at him.

He didn't need any more confirmation and drew his cock out as her juices spilled onto her sheets. Without letting a single second pass by, he grinded himself back into her, harder and faster than before. She tilted her head back letting it collapse onto the pillows behind her and he took the opportunity to lean down and suck on her neck again. Her neck tasted perfect. Her scent was perfect.

He felt his orgasm rise in his balls and flow through the veins in his cock as he pounded into her. He knew he needed to give her a warning before he lost whatever self-control he had left. He leaned up from her neck and she looked into his eyes, wondering why he had stopped the assault on her lower jaw.

"I'm close," he moaned down at her, almost blind from the building orgasm. He began to withdraw from her, but her hands pressing firmly down on his back, holding him to her stopped his retreat.

"Stay," she whispered. "I want…"

Josh didn't hear whatever it was Donna had said after that. The moment she had insisted he stay inside of her, his remaining self-resolve dissipated and he thrust deep into her, emptying his come into her core, feeling every inch of her tight folds wrap around his cock.

He remained silent. They both did. When his sex stopped pulsing inside of her, he finally withdrew and collapsed on her bed, lying next to her as he tried to think of something to say. Anything to say.

She broke the silence first, obviously still reeling from both of their orgasms as she breathed heavily next to him. He stared up at the ceiling of her apartment as she spoke.

"Thank you," she said softly, he felt her looking at him, gazing at him, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

What could he say? You're welcome? No, no that would be idiotic. This wasn't just a favor to her, nor was it one to him.

"That was…good," he managed to say, hoping it wouldn't upset her. That was the last thing he wanted right now.

"Amazing…" she affirmed exhaling deeply. "Josh, look at me."

He slowly turned his head to look at her. His eyes met hers, her beautiful, sweet, caring, deep blue eyes.

"We don't have to talk about this right now, but we do need to get back to work," she said very firmly, yet also sweetly. "The President needs us."

He smiled, knowing she was right, but also knowing she was in a better place now. He had healed her. And she had healed him.

"Okay," he whispered, kissing her cheek one last time before climbing out of her bed. "Let's go."


End file.
